ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Star vs the Forces of Evil (Venture Reboot)/@comment-35414023-20180426182452
Ok since I'm an author, I had a few ideas for the reboot. Star and Marco are 10 years old when they first met, Marco's family doesn't host exchanged student. Star is home is a place of conflict, a great raging for eon between Mewman and Monsters, until her people pushed the monster out of their home (using magic,...one among the powerful weapon is Star's wand), leading to their almost extinction on Muni, and forced the other who survived to fleed to other worlds or stay hidden in remote areas. The monsters that stayed on Mewni still fight against them in small ways. Star's father is from a royal house that sided with the Monster against the Mewman but surrendered when they lost, yet his house still allied with the Monster in secret. He was naive and a good person, he falls in love with Star's mother then give birth to her, their love was a secret and Star's father hoped someday he can bring peace to his worlds through his daughter. The Mewman find out Star's father helping out the rebel monster forces and executed him, while her Mom hidden her claiming Star was born from magic just like the rest of Mewman. The monsters soon found out the truth about Star, seeing her birth as an act of betrayer by her father toward them, but they leave her alone. Star grow up feeling different since she is a hybrid, she had her father blood in her and are not afraid of Monster like the rest, she usually goes into their lane to explore and even fend them off easily, this raises some eyebrows from the other royal but then just assume that she is a gift from Muni to destroy their enemy so they have given the wand, a powerful weapon of Star's ancestor to her mother to train as she was young, her mother didn't like the idea of her daughter being used as a weapon in this still going on conflict, but relented anyway. As the attack from Monster get more serious over the time, receiving new that the Monster wanted to destroy the wand after so many years the mewman hidden that weapon and now it is in the hand of a child, fearing for Star is safety, her mother sends Star to one of her father is close friends the Diaz's whom ancestors one of those that fleed from Mewni long before to earth, but they still keep in contact with Star father's house, and her father is a close friend of their family and had visited before to help with life and news. Marco their son doesn't know about all of this, his parent didn't tell him. When Star and Marco met Marco hated Star for crashing into his life and his home, also because he thinks she is crazy and weird due to her talk about magic, and other words. But soon find out she isn't lying when a group of Monsters that were hunting the wand captured him and forced him to tell them where is Star, Star saved him using her wand which also caused some damages to their house due to her lack of control over it, that when they become friends The plot will be focused on Family, and Star and Marco bond over events, along with Star learning to control her power while also finding out about Muni's past, and her ancestor's crimes against the monster, later in the final she will have to face the optimist test to def Muni or leave it to it rightful fate. Characters Both Star and Marco will meet Jackie not long after they meet at school when Marco was giving Star a tour, is no surprise Marco had a crush on her and Star supported him, even though when he is with Jackie it made her feel a bit lonely. But over time his crush over Jackie is gone, and he started seeing Star but never know it was love yet due to them always being together. Janna side character, along with Ferguson and Alfonso. Ludo served Toffee in his mission to retrieve the wand and proved himself to his family Toffee one of the Monsters force is lords and also had a really long lifespan, he is ancient and had seen every aspect of the conflict on his worlds and would stop at nothing to had his revenge on his enemy and restore his people is rightful claims on their land.